Recent advances in computational photography, computer vision, and computer graphics has allowed for the creation of visually compelling digitally altered “fake” photographs. The resulting undermining of trust in photographs impacts law enforcement, national security, the media, advertising, e-commerce, and more. The field of photo forensics has emerged to assist in identifying tamper and manipulation of images. A technique utilized in photo forensics operates on the assumption that most forms of tampering will disturb some statistical or geometric property of an image. To the extent that these manipulations can be quantified and detected, they may be used to objectively invalidate an image as altered.